


Naughty Nights

by DamnBoyHeTHICC



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, Costumes, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kaito does bottom tho, Light Bondage, M/M, Maid Uniforms, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Penetration, Period Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Smut Tags Will Be Added as Written, Stockings, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top!Kaito, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bottom!shuichi, costume sex, switch!Maki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBoyHeTHICC/pseuds/DamnBoyHeTHICC
Summary: The training trio explore sexual interests and try new things to spice up their sex life.This is in the same “universe” as my other fanfiction “Daily Life of the Training Trio!” But both can be read as stand alones :3
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Kaito hummed happily as he carried a box into the bedroom. Maki and Shuichi were lounging on the bed, each doing their own thing. Maki was browsing a catalogue of different weapons while Shuichi read a mystery novel that Kaede has lent him. Kaito smiled wide and set the box on the bed.

“I have a present for you two~” he chimed. Maki and Shuichi looked up at him in confusion. 

“A present?” Shuichi asked setting his book down. Maki raised her eyebrow and purse her lips. “What are you planning?” Kaito gasped in offense, making a cartoonish face. “Maki-Roll, I am hurt that you think I have something up my sleeve. Can’t I get my darling partners a nice gift?” Maki crossed her arms, still not convinced. Kaito was always happy-go-lucky but she could tell he was trying to butter them up for something.

“Enough of you being like that. Now both of you close your eyes and hold out your hands.” Kaito said, drumming the top of the box. Maki rolled her eyes and both her and Shuichi did as they were told. Shuichi was curious as to what they were about to be given. Knowing Kaito it could be literally anything from a snack to a tanuki statue he found for sale.

Kaito opened the box and whistled a tune while he handed them their presents. Soft and silky fabric was draped onto their palms. “Alrighty you can open your eyes~” Maki and Shuichi opened their eyes to see two maid outfits draped on their arms. Shuichi’s was black while Maki’s was a nice dark red. The two of them sat speechless looking at the embarrassing costumes.

“Kaito...” Maki mumbled. She looked at him and glared, a look of discontent on her face. “What is this?” Kaito sat behind them on the bed and draped his arms around their shoulders.   


“I know it’s a bit risqué but what man doesn’t want to see his lovers in a maid costume?” Shuichi’s face flushed as his brain finally comprehended what had been handed to him. 

“I-I don’t know Kaito...this is...embarrassing...” he mumbled, inspecting the maid outfit. 

“Yeah I’d rather die than wear this.” Maki grumbled. Kaito rubbed his cheek against Maki’s, “Awe c’mon Maki Roll, I think you’d look simply adorable~” His two lovers looked up at him, still unconvinced. Kaito sighed and clasped his hands together. “Pleaaaaaase~ I’ll do anything you want! I’ll even do something embarrassing to even it out!” Kaito begged. He looked up at the two with puppy dog eyes, looking a little pathetic. 

Maki and Shuichi looked at eachother and sighed. “So you’ll do _anything_? Whatever we say?” Maki spoke up. Kaito nodded fiercely.

“F-Fine...Stay here..” Maki sighed. Maki dragged Shuichi out of the room, going to the living room to change. Kaito felt so excited, he practically cheered when he left the room. He had been fantasizing what they would look like in the costumes ever since he ordered them last week. He could barely contain himself. 

About ten minutes had passed when the door cracked open. Shuichi peered his head in, his face flushed while hiding his body behind the door. He already had the headband on and that alone already made Kaito a little hard. “C-Close your eyes.”

“Close my eyes?”

“Yeah...You can open them in a minute...J-Just close them...” Shuichi said. Kaito sighed but did as he was told and covered his eyes with his hands. The small creak of the door signaled that the two were walking in. He heard the door click and the small scurries across the room. Kaito’s heart rate was speeding up with anticipation.

“I-Idiot...You can open your eyes now...” Maki whispered. Kaito removed his hands and the sight in front of him sent him to cloud 9. There they were, his two blushing lovers wearing the lacy maid outfit and they even wore the matching stockings. Maki held onto her pigtail, as she usually does when she was embarrassed and Shuichi fiddled with his fingers.

“W-What do you think?” Shuichi asked, smiling nervously. Kaito was too enthralled by the sight to answer. The black fabric complimented Shuichi’s pale skin perfectly and red truly was Maki’s color. Her skin was about to match her dress as her face flushed. 

“D-Don’t just stare you dummy...” Maki huffed, trying to hide her embarrassment. Kaito let out a small sigh of contentment and slid his hands to their backside, pulling them closer. “Mmm...they’re perfect...you both look so beautiful...” Kaito nuzzled his head on Shuichi’s stomach and hugged them both. Maki ran her fingers through his hair gently. 

“Are you just going to stare at us all day...or are we actually gonna use these?” Maki asked seductively. Kaito looked up at her and licked his lips. “Why of course~I’d love a little role play~ Miss Maid.” He hummed. Maki pushed Kaito onto the bed while her and Shuichi climbed on top of him. 

“Okay Kait-“ Kaito interrupted her and ran his fingers through her long hair. “Ah Ah...that’s _Master_.” Maki knew that Kaito was pushing his luck. She would make him pay later so she might as well play along.

“Fine... _Master_...” Maki ran her hand down his chest and began to rub his erection through his pants. Shuichi fiddled with his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them, giving some relief to Kaito’s cock. 

“This looks painful...do you want us to take care of it...M-Master?” Shuichi stuttered. Kaito could get used to this. He had no idea the word “Master” would roll off of their tongues so well. He thumbed Shuichi’s chin and smirked at him.

“Of course...Help your Master cum, and then he’ll reward you~” The two lovers nodded and pulled his cock out of his pants and boxers, pulling them down to his ankles. Maki wrapped her fingers around his shaft, pumping it gently. She licked a long stride on his shaft before kissing it. Maki pulled Shuichi in close, both of them kissing the inside of his thighs and his erection. Kaito thought he was going to cum just from looking at them lap at his cock. 

After getting comfortable, they began to lick up and down his member sloppily, covering it in their saliva, the wet noises already echoing in the room. Kaito placed his hands on their heads, petting them.

“Mmm...Fuck...you two...” Kaito moaned, biting his lip. Small whimpers came from the two as their tongues explored him. His cock twitched looking at them desperately sucking him off. It was making it even harder for him not to cum in the first 10 seconds.

“How does Master’s cock taste?” He grunted. Maki and Shuichi looked up at him with hooded eyes and replied only with small, needy whimpers. They began to lick home faster, their saliva dripping down to his balls. Maki and Shuichi slipped their underwear off and used their fingers to tease themselves. Maki felt herself getting wet everytime Kaito called himself Master. She rubbed her clit and rubbed her juices around. Sliding in a digit, she began to pump her finger in and out of her hole. Shuichi used some of their saliva to lube up his fingers to do the same. Usually he would grab the lube but he didn’t want to move away from Kaito after seeing his face contorting from pleasure.

“F-Fuck...I...I’m gonna cum soon...” he panted, his hips bucking forward. Shuichi moved his lips down to Kaito’s balls and began to suck on them, massaging them with his tongue. Maki sucked on the tip of Kaito’s cock before pushing his member in her mouth. The two of them watched him as they pushed him towards orgasm.

“Nngnn...ahh..F-Fuck...I’m c-cumming~” Kaito moaned, throwing his head back. Maki quickly released his cock right as his cum shot out, dripping down onto Maki and Shuichi’s cheeks. Kaito panted and looked down at his lovers. He kissed the top of their heads and smiled. 

“Good job~ Master has decided to give you a prize.” He hummed. Kaito sat up and positioned his lovers. He laid Maki on her back and positioned Shuichi on top of her. Kaito looked at them, their flushed faces and wet holes looked so appetizing to him.

“Mm...Did you want Master’s cock that bad? Your holes look desperate for it.” Kaito slipped his dick in between the two, rubbing against Maki’s clit and underneath Shuichi’s cock. Small moan slipped out from the both of them. Kaito continued to tease the two, continuing to run against them.

“C-C’mon Kaito....h-hurry up...” Maki panted. Kaito slapped his cock against her clit, making a tsk noise. “Don’t you mean Master?” He teased. Maki was getting frustrated, she was so horny already and she wanted relief. 

“M-Master...Please~” She whimpered. Shuichi looked back at Kaito, biting his lip gently.

“P-Please...” Shuichi backed his hips up, nudging Kaito’s lower abdomen. Seeing his partners so needy was going straight to his cock.

“Ask nicely and I’ll give it to you~” Both of the maids whimpered but complied.

“P-Please...g-give us your...nnn...cock Master~” they begged in sync. At the drop of a hat Kaito went rogue. He prodded the tip of his cock at Maki’s hole before pushing it deep inside. “A-Ah~!” Maki moaned. Kaito began to thrust, pounding her hole and the sound of their skin slapping echoed in the room. Maki reached up and wrapped her arms around Shuichi, hugging him close and moaning in his ear. Maki’s moans made Shuichi’s heart skip a beat. He lowered his hips in order to rub his cock on her abdomen, her soft skin and tight muscles rubbing against him. As Kaito thrusted into their girlfriend below, Shuichi could feel Kaito’s cock nudging his balls. Even though he wasn’t being fucked yet, everything was just turning him on more. 

“W-Who do you belong to~” Kaito grunted, thrusting faster. Maki continued to whine and moan as her sweet spot was being hit by his tip. “Y-Yours...nngnn..ah~ M-Master~” Her hips began to bounce on his erection, rubbing against him to get more traction. Just to tease her even further, Kaito pulled his cock out earning a loud whimper from Maki. Kaito lifted up Shuichi’s skirt and held his hips and he pushed his cock inside of Shuichi slowly.

“Mmm...Shuichi needs a turn Maki Roll~ Don’t you want to hear him moan too~?” A gasp left Shuichi’s soft lips as he could feel Kaito’s member filling his hole. “A-Ah~ M-Master.” As much as Maki wanted to protest, she did really want to see Shuichi’s face. He always looked so cute when he was experiencing a lot of pleasure.

Shuichi leaned down and touched his forehead and Maki’s moaning and panting as Kaito began to thrust. Maki put her hands on his cheeks and connected their lips, kissing him. Well kissing him the best she could. It’s hard to keep your lips intertwined when your boyfriend is pounding into the boyfriend on top of you. All of their sweaty and flushed bodies were connected, and their pleasure was sky rocketing.

Shuichi’s ass bounced off of Kaito’s thrusts, only making Kaito to thrust faster. “Fuck Shuichi~ You’re nnngnn....so tight~” he grunted. Without warning, he pulled out and pushed his cock back into Maki. MakI slid her fingers down to her sopping wet pussy and rubbed her swollen clit, the pleasure sending shivers throughout her body. This cycle went on for quite a few minutes. Making his lovers take turns on his cock, only letting them edge themselves on it before he switched it to the other one. Shuichi and Maki savored the minutes or even seconds they would get when they were filled up.

“Ngnn~ M-Master I’m gonna c-cum...ah~” Maki moaned. Kaito thrusted fast and rough, pushing Maki towards cumming. “C’mon Maki Roll...nngnn...fuck! Cum for me~” Maki rubbed her clit faster until her toes curled, her juices spilling out of her and soaking the blankets below. She laid her head back and panted, her body shaking as she winded down from her climax.

“Good girl~” Kaito grunted. He pulled his cock out of Maki and slid it back into Shuichi’s hole. He leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck, his hot breath tickling Shuichi’s skin. “A-Ah~” Shuichi panted. Kaito didn’t hesitate to start thrusting again. He wrapped his arms around Shuichi’s abdomen, using one of his hands to pump his boyfriend’s cock.

“Ngnn..A-Ah~ M-Master~! I’m gonna...nngnn” Shuichi whined. Kaito could feel himself close to orgasming himself. His hot breath and grunts tickled Shuichi’s ear. With a few more pumps of his cock, Shuichi’s body shook as his cum spurted out onto Maki’s stomach. Kaito pulled his dick out, setting it on Shuichi’s ass. He wrapped his fingers around his shaft and pumped it until he came onto Shuichi.

The three of them laid there, sweaty, gasping, and riding the high of their climax. Shuichi collapsed onto the spot next to Maki to rest. Kaito sat back and looked down at his cum-covered lovers. This was the best. He can’t believe that he just got to experience that. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and pushed his sweaty bangs back. He placed his hands on his lover’s thighs and caressed them lovingly.

“I love you both. You were too cute today~” Kaito hummed. He leaned down and kissed them both, nuzzling his cheek on Maki’s shoulder. She grabbed his face and glared him in the eyes.

“Kaito, go get a rag, and clean us up.” Maki grumbled. Kaito laughed nervously, “Y-Yes.” Kaito got up to go get a wet rag from the bathroom before Maki grabbed him one more time.   


“Oh...and if you *ever* speak about us calling you Master...I will get back at you.” Kaito looked down at Maki, she was covering her face from embarrassment once again. She may say that but he knows that she enjoyed it at least a little bit. 

“Yes ma’am~” 


	2. Chapter 2: Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito tries being pegged for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize at how long this took to update ^u^; I really wanted this chapter to be chapter 2 but it took me a long time to write 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the update though!!

Kaito was surprised when Maki brought up the idea of letting her peg him. He was surprised but also felt like he shouldn’t be. Kaito did agree during their maid role play that he would do _anything_. Even though Maki often became a moaning mess during sex, he knows that she still has a dominant side to her. Though Shuichi is usually at the receiving end of it. Kaito agreed though, a little curious to how it was gonna feel. What he wasn’t expecting though was all of the prep that went into anal sex. He had to clean himself out all the time, and weeks of anal foreplay just to be able to work up the ability to take anything in the ass. Who knew it was that much work? 

Eventually, the day came. The day that Maki was going to fuck Kaito’s ass. It was a Sunday so all three of the lovers were off of work, the perfect day to witness this spectacle.

“Are you guys gonna stare all day?”

Kaito chuckled, his naked body laying on the bed. He looked up at his two lovers, giving them a big smile. Maki and Shuichi looked down at their boyfriend’s nude body. Both of their cheeks flushed, Shuichi’s more so.

“S-Sorry Kaito...it’s just that you...” Shuichi stuttered, mumbling off at the end.

“You l-look...really cute..” Maki whispered, finishing Shuichi’s sentence. She hid her blushing face behind her pigtails. 

“We’re here so you can fuck me but if you both keep looking all cute like that, it may be you guys squirming on the bed.” Kaito laughed, shooting his finger guns at them both.

“N-No way...You’re not getting out of this that easily.” Maki grumbled. She finally had the courage a few weeks ago to ask Kaito if he would let her peg him. Enthusiastically he accepted and they’ve been preparing ever since. She even bought a strap for the occasion. 

“I’m not saying I don’t want this to happen, my precious Maki-Roll asked me to do this and how could I say no to you~?” Kaito cooed. Kaito grabbed his legs and pushed his thighs closer to his chest. “I’m just saying that we shouldn’t hold it off any longer~” his voice became a little deeper, the change in tone signaling that he was ready to get down to business.

“Let us know if it hurts...okay?” Shuichi’s soft voice resonating to his ears. Kaito nodded and prepared himself for the activity. He would be lying to say he wasn’t nervous. Up until now it had only been fingers and a few plug, but today was the big kicker.

Maki crawled closer to Kaito, sitting between his thighs. She grabbed a nearby bottle of lube and coated her fingers in the slick substance. Prodding her fingers at his hole, she slipped in two fingers with ease. A small gasp left Kaito’s lips, the grin on his face not wavering. Shuichi crawled onto the bed, sitting behind Kaito’s torso. He wrapped his arms around his torso and rested his head in the crook of Kaito’s neck. 

Mm-“ Kaito sighed. Shuichi began to comfort his lover and whispering words of encouragement. Kaito was a dominant lover in most aspects, but seeing Kaito these past few weeks, and even now, feeling pleasure from the bottom made the butterflies in Shuichi’s stomach go crazy.

Kaito smiled at the small act of affection and even leaned over to kiss Shuichi’s cheek lovingly. Maki continued to move her fingers slowly, in and out of his hole.

“I-It still feels weird every time..” Kaito chuckled, trying to hold back a few moans. The more she thrusted her fingers, the more soft moans and gasps that slipped out of Kaito’s mouth. Shuichi moved his hands up towards Kaito’s pecks and rubbed his fingers gently across his nipples.

“A-Ah~!” Kaito squeaked. The two paused for a second, their faces turning bright red.

“Y-You’re surprisingly sensitive...” Shuichi said timidly.

“You’re telling me...” Kaito chuckled. “Maybe it’s because I’m on the bottom today?” His laughs were quickly replaced by moans again as the two continued to tease their lover. Shuichi planted soft kisses around Kaito’s neck, leaving small marks. Maki slipped in a third finger and began to move her fingers faster, the wet noises quickly filling up the room.

“Mnng~ S-Shit Maki...” he whimpered. Maki wouldn’t consider herself a dominant person in the bedroom and even though she did like to tease Shuichi, she felt as if though a new side of her was being unlocked. Watching Kaito wriggle just from her fingers, his face growing more red as he tries to hold back his moans was making her want to tease him more and more.

Maki leaned forward and kisses Kaito roughly and desperately. Kaito couldn’t help but moan into the kisses, his body felt tingly all over. Despite Kaito’s whimpers, she broke the kiss and moved her lips to his ear. 

“If you want me to fuck you properly, you have to beg for it~” Maki whispered, nibbling on the edge of his ear gently. Shuichi moved one of his hands down to Kaito’s rock hard cock, stroking it lightly.

“H-Hah~ Nngnn~ Fuck...Y-You guys are...nngnn...gonna make me cum...” Kaito whimpered. His hips began to move on their own from the stimulation he was receiving. Before he could even process it, Maki’s fingers grazed against his sweet spot.

“A-Ah~!” Kaito cried out, his toes curling. Precum began to drip down his cock, onto Shuichi’s fingers. 

“Right here~?” Maki hummed, pushing on his sweet spot again. Kaito nodded desperately and continued to moan.

“P-Please~! Ngnn~” Maki stared Kaito down, watching the sweat drip down his torso and his legs shaking from the sheer pleasure.

“Please what? Don’t you tease us all the time and tell us to use our words?” Kaito looked up at Maki desperately, small tears welling up in his eyes.

“P-Please M-Maki~....” he painted. “I c-can’t...h-hold it...nngn...any longer...Hurry~” Kaito moaned. Maki nodded and slipped her fingers out, a small noise leaving Kaito. She grabbed the lube nearby and rubbed it on the silicone strap wrapped around her waist. Maki placed her hands on his hips and began to push the tip into his tight hole.

Shuichi grabbed one of Kaito’s hands and squeezed it lovingly. As Maki continued to slide inside of him, Shuichi kissed Kaito and whispered words of encouragement to him. Kaito moved his left arm back, running his fingers through Shuichi’s hair. 

“It’s all in.” She panted.

“R-Really? All of it?” Kaito was a bit astonished that he had managed to fit the toy so easily inside of him. Maki nodded and moved a little closer, making sure the toy was nice and snug inside of him.

“Mhmm~ Can you feel it?” Kaito moved his hips a little, already ready for the stimulation. He nodded, his ears as red as can be. Maki began to move in and out slowly, not fully pulling out. Shuichi grabbed Kaito’s cock and began to stroke it slowly, his free hand playing with Kaito’s swollen nipple.

“F-Fuck...” he whined. “I-It feels...Ngnnn...so good~” Kaito moaned. Shuichi’s hand stroked Kaito’s cock faster until he felt Kaito thrusting up into his hand, his dick throbbing against Shuichi’s palm. Maki continued to speed up her thrusts, grinding against Kaito’s sweet spot. His toes curled, his back arched, and his raspy voice cried out moans that echoed in the room.

Maki began to thrust a little harder and slapped Kaito’s ass, the sound echoing in the room. “Don’t forget about me now~ I’m gonna find that sweet spot of yours Kaito~” Maki declared. Kaito’s face contorted in pleasure as she sped up, his toes already curling. “Y-Yes...”

“Yes, what?” Maki pushed. Kaito paused for a moment before muttering, “Y-Yes, ma’am~” Maki was a little surprised, she didn’t think that was actually going to work. It only riled her up more to see Kaito squirm and moan beneath her.

R-Right there~! Ngnn~! Maki please~!” He cried out. Maki nodded and began to pound into him quickly, Shuichi stroking his cock in sync.

“C’mon Kaito~ cum for me~!” Maki commanded. Shuichi licked the crown of Kaito’s ear before whispering, “Cum for us, Kaito~”

“A-Ahnn~! Hah~ F-Fuck....nngnn...I’m cumming~!” As if on command, Kaito’s body shuddered as long strides of his cum splattered all over his own chest and Shuichi’s fingers. His legs shook and his body tensed as he rode out the final waves of his orgasm. The sticky cum glistened on his blushed chest. He collapsed against Shuichi’s chest and began to catch his breath. Maki slowed her thrusting before pulling out completely.Kaito’s hole felt empty and it throbbed from the absence of Maki’s silicone cock.

Shuichi ran his fingers through Kaito’s hair and kissed his cheeks lovingly. Maki joined him in showering their panting lover with kisses. Kaito chuckled tiredly and wrapped his arms around both of them before pulling them both back onto the bed.

“So did I, Kaito, Luminary of the Stars, so good for his first time being pegged by his adorable girlfriend?” Kaito asked, proclaiming happily. Shuichi and Maki stifled back their laughs before kissing his cheeks happily.

“Yes you did great...Hopefully this won’t be just a one time thing...?” Maki hummed.

“Kaito Momota doesn’t do anything just once.” Kaito smiled wide and puffed out his chest a bit. His cheeks flushed a bit before smiling awkwardly.

“A-And you know...it felt g-good...” he mumbled, trailing off at the end.

“Good to hear...” Shuichi chuckled. The three of them cuddled together until they all got too comfortable to move. A nap after a good pegging always sounded like a good idea. It is a workout after all. And the Training Trio never skipped a workout. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to write more chapters with bottom!Kaito 
> 
> This chapter was rewritten on 2/04/2021 so if you read it before this date, then you may want to re read this chapter. :3c


	3. Chapter 3: Period Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki and Kaito have sex on her period. 
> 
> TW// periods
> 
> As the title of this chapter suggests, the main topic is periods and having sex on your period. If this is something that makes you uncomfortable feel free to skip this chapter. I’ll see you in the next chapter :3c while you wait I have another NSFW fic of the Training Trio you can read if you haven’t already!

Maki laid in the bed curled up in a fetal position. She finally has a day off and instead of spending the day with her partners, she’s in bed cramping and cursing Atua, God, or whoever is up there. Kaito came to check on her quite often and even gave her medicine not too long ago so she hopes that it kicks in soon. As a security guard she could take a hit, a kick, whatever it may be, but period cramps kicked her ass every time. 

Even as her cramps are present, there’s something else bothering her; how absolutely horny she is. Her pussy was throbbing and begging for something to be put inside. It wasn’t that often that she did get horny on her period but when she did it came at full speed. Usually she tried to ignore it but today she think she might go crazy if she has to spend the rest of the day sitting here in agony.

As she was mentally chastising every ancestor in the book, she heard the door’s soft creak. Maki looked up to see Kaito coming in to check on her once again.

“Hey Maki Roll...how ya’ feeling? Any better than earlier?” Kaito softly asked. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head gently and sat down on the bed next to her. Just the gentle grazing of their skin was enough to send shivers down her spine.

“Yeah...still hurts a little but...I’m better than earlier...” she mumbled. Kaito’s soft smile remained plastered on his face as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“That’s good to hear. You got a couple more days right? Then you’ll be up and at ‘em again.” Kaito was so gentle with her. On days like this there’s more love and care into his gentleness. He wants to avoid hurting her in any way and making her feel comfortable. This made Maki’s heart flutter.

“Do you need anything while I’m here?” Kaito asked. Maki thought that this was her chance. This could be her chance to get some relief from this relentless libido. Maki sat up slowly and fiddled with her messy pigtails.

“A-Actually there is,” she stuttered, her face already feeling a little hot. “I-If you’re not too grossed out....can...can we have sex?” Maki nervously waited for his reaction. To be honest she didn’t know how he was going to react which made her even more nervous. After a few seconds of silence she looked up to see his reaction, only to see his eyes shining and his face red.

“Like... _sex_ sex?” He managed to get out. She raised and eyebrow and nodded.

“What other kind of sex is there?” Kaito’s heart skipped a beat. To set the record straight, he wasn’t into periods as a fetish thing. He gets excited anytime either of his partners initiate sex. And also Kaito heard the word “sex” and that was enough to get him going.

“I’d be more than happy to oblige but, is your cramps gone enough? I don’t want to hurt you.” He was ready to pounce but before he got stupid horny brain, he wanted to make sure everything was gonna go smoothly. Maki shrugged a little.

“Kinda but, I heard having sex on your period helps with cramps...So think of it as-“

“So my dick is midol?” Kaito interrupted. Maki looked at him a bit flabbergasted. One part of her wanted to laugh and the other part of her wanted to know how he drew that conclusion so fast.

“If...you want to put it that way I guess?” Maki said a bit unsure. With that, Kaito stood up and began to gather the necessary things; a towel, lube, a condom, and wet wipes. On a clear spot on the bed, he laid the towel down and put a pillow near the top so that Maki could rest her head on it during the fun times. Maki was surprised at how eager Kaito was but at the same time, this man can get his dick hard by looking at her blink. Shuichi told her that one time he was biting the skin off of his lip without realizing it and the next thing he knew Kaito was rubbing his erection on Shuichi’s ass.

“Okay all set!” He hummed. Kaito helped Maki get to that part of the bed and laid her down. He looked down at his partner in awe, basking in her beauty. He stood between her legs and gently began to caress the outside of her thighs and moving his hands up to her hips. He gently massaged her, circling his thumbs at her hips. Maki didn’t know if this was supposed to be for comfort or foreplay but it felt really good and already accelerate her horniness. Kaito’s hands continued to gently roam her body, pushing her shirt up above her breasts. A small hum left Kaito’s lips as he leaned down. He kissed a trail up to her breasts before thumbing her right nipple softly.

“A-Ah...” She whimpered. Her breasts were normally sore but now, that soreness had become an erogenous zone. Kaito watched her reactions carefully as he leaned down and kissed her breast. Taking her puffy nipple into his mouth, his tongue circled around her nipple, coating it in his saliva. Small moans and whimpers were slipping out of Maki’s mouth as he played with her breasts.

“Wow Maki-Roll, you really are sensitive~” he chuckled. His eyes continued to watch her face turn red and she bite her lip. Her sensitivity only made Kaito harder. His erection was already begging to burst out of his pants. He began to rub his bulge on her panties, getting some friction between them.

“H-Hah~...Mngn...Kaito~” Maki moaned. Kaito smirked and continued to grind against his lover.

“I haven’t even taken it out of my pants yet and you’re already wriggling beneath me. How lewd Maki-Roll~” Kaito teased. Kaito could do this all day. He had underestimated the power of period sensitivity and now he wanted to watch her moan beneath him until the end of time. Kaito leaned down and placed his lips on hers, enveloping them in a passionate kiss. Maki placed her hands on his cheeks, kissing him back just as aggressively. Their tongues fought for dominance, the wet sounds of their mouths already lingering in the room. Kaito pulled his mouth away, a small string of saliva hanging off their lips. He licked his mouth and smirked.

“God Maki-Roll...You’re so beautiful~” Maki blushed at his compliment and covered her face with her hands.

“D-Dammit Kaito...J-Just fuck me already...” She uttered out. Kaito laughed and leaned down to kiss her one more time.

“Alright Maki-Roll, as you wish.” Kaito’s hands slid down to her hips, pulling her panties down to her thighs. He lifted her legs up and slipped them off, tossing aside the piece of fabric. Kaito stood up and unzipped his pants, pulling his pants and boxers down to his ankles. His erection stood at attention, thankful to be released from that fabric prison. He stroked his cock a few times before grabbing the nearby condom and ripping it open. He slid the latex down his shaft and tossed the wrapper to the side.

“I probably don’t need this lube but, better safe than sorry.” He chuckled. Kaito squeezed a little bit of lube onto his hand and coated his cock in the slippery substance. He wiped his hand on the towel beneath them before positioning himself between Maki’s thighs. Kaito lifted placed his hands on her hips, his fingers caressing her lower back.

“I’m going to put it in. Tell me if it hurts at any point okay?” Maki nodded and braced herself. Kaito rubbed his dick on her sensitive folds before slowly pushing the tip of his member in.

“A-Ahn~! Oh...fuck~” she moaned. Kaito had only put the tip in but Maki already felt like she was going to explode. She didn’t realize just how sensitive she was. Kaito chuckled as he pushed himself deeper inside of her. Her legs were already shaking by the time her pussy reached the base of his cock.

“God Maki-Roll...you are too cute...” he leaned down and moved her bangs, kissing her forehead. This familiar warmth was already making Kaito’s dick melt. He would never get tired of fucking Maki. She had a pussy that would make even Atua shit himself.

“I’m going to start moving now okay?” Kaito panted. Maki nodded and gripped the shirt above her breast, partially to hide her face. Kaito massaged her hips as he began to slowly push in and out of her. Slow sex wasn’t his style due to his impatience and this was making it even harder. He wanted to start pounding like crazy but he didn’t want to risk hurting Maki in any way. Kaito began to thrust slowly at a steady rhythm, the wet sounds of her pussy and Maki’s moans already parading around the room.

“S-Shit Maki...Nngnn...” he grunted. He closed his eyes and began to focus on his movements. Kaito picked up the pace a little, thrusting into her a little faster.

“A-Ah~ haaah~ Fuck fuck fuck~ Ngnn aah~” Maki cried out. They weren’t even going half of the speed they normally do but she already felt like she was going to cum. While lost in the rhythm of his thrusting, his dick slipped out and rubbed against her swollen clit instead. 

“A-Ah~!!” Maki squealed, arching her back. Kaito grabbed his cock and positioned it back inside of her.

“Sorry Maki-Roll~ You’re so fucking wet it’s like a slip n’ slide.” Kaito laughed. Maki glared at him and hit the back of his ass with her heel. This only made Kaito laugh more before thrusting inside of her again. He leaned over her and pushed himself as deep as he could inside of her. Tightening his hold on her hips, he began to speed up.

“F-Fuck....” he moaned. “T-Tell me if it h-hurts okay? I wanna p-pound you so bad~” he grunted against her ear. Hearing his desperation just made Maki’s heart flip. Kaito was an idiot most of the time but dear God did he know how to turn her on. Kaito began to kiss around her neck as he fucked her, losing himself in the pleasure. Maki wrapped her arms around his torso and bunched his shirt into her fists.

“Oh god~! Haaah~! I-I’m gonna cum~! Ahh...I’m gonna cum~!” She cried out.

“Cum for me Maki-Roll~” Kaito sped up and began to ride her towards orgasm. He had completely forgotten about trying to be gentle, his goal now was to make her cum. Maki’s toes curled and her legs began to shake. She was seconds away from climaxing. This is what her body begged for.

“A-Ahh~!” She moaned, her back arching as her juices squirted out onto Kaito and the towel below. Maki panted as she came, her body trembling from her orgasm. Kaito’s cock still rubbed against her now ultra-sensitive pussy. If he wasn’t careful he could make her cum again.

Kaito thrusted a few more times before pulling out. He quickly pulled of the condom and began to pump his cock quick and hard. Kaito gripped the blanket beneath her as he stroked his dick.

“F-Fuck~! I’m gonna cum~” Kaito moaned. With a few more strokes, his cum spurted onto her chest. His cum dripped all over her swollen breasts, making them look even more lewd than before. Kaito laid his torso on top of Maki as he collected his breath. He panted before kissing Maki once again. Resting their foreheads together he smiled tiredly.

“W-Was it good Maki-Roll?” Maki nodded and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Amazing...” he whispered. After a few minutes of collecting himself, Kaito stood up and grabbed the wet wipes, wiping down his lover gently. He cleaned his cum off of her, her pussy, and any sweat he was able to see. Kaito found her panties that he had tossed to the side and slipped them back on her. After cleaning up their mess and putting his clothes back on, he tucked Maki into bed, spooning her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head next to hers.

“I love you Maki-Roll.” He whispered. The both of them could already feel themselves sleepy from the workout they had just endured. Before they knew it, they had both been whisked off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one can convince me that Kaito wouldn’t go to the store to get Maki some pads only to call her and ask “Maki-Roll what size pussy you wear?”


End file.
